1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to camera equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional camera storage and carrying systems help to store and transport cameras when not in use. Unfortunately, they include aspects that can hinder retrieval of a camera being stored or transported so that photographic opportunities can be missed.